


Bookworm

by Capt_Nettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Nettle/pseuds/Capt_Nettle
Summary: High school AU. Dean is spending all his free time in Bobby's library. The peace of this library is soon broken by the arrival of that little punk, a certain Castiel Novak, here to do community service.A real jerk, if you want Dean's opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erkhaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erkhaly/gifts).



> That's my first fic ever, so please be kind :)
> 
> I'll try and post one chapter each week. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, and point everything that's not good, including grammar mystakes. English isn't my native language, and I know my writing is far from perfect.

When Dean came back from the history section, it was to discover an unpleasant surprise. Someone was sitting on his seat, all his stuff moved away in an unsteady pile. And worse : the unwelcome squatter had his feet up on the table. Really not an appropriate behavior in a library.

«Excuse me, that’s my spot. And those...» he pointed at his stuff «...are my books.»

The intruder barely looked up his phone, an annoyed look on his face.

«There’s a dozen other seats, go find one.»

Dean stared at him incredulously. He didn’t even know what this punk was doing here. He sure wasn’t the reading type, more like the «I don’t give a shit» type. And the library was Dean territory.

«Yeah, exactly, there’s a dozen other seats, so why did you feel the urge to stole mine ?»

The other boy finally looked up. He seemed pissed. And oh boy, he had blue eyes. Like, really blue. Eyes which could be beautiful if the face around them didn’t seem so angry.

«Look kid, you weren’t there, I wanted to sit, I took the chair. Now take your shit and piss of !»

Dean stepped back, shocked by the angriness emanating from the boy. What a jerk. But guess what, Dean could be a jerk to.

Grabbing another chair, he pushed bluntly the feet off the table, and managed to spread his books on every inch of the table. And he got back to work, with not even a glance toward the punk.

From the corner of his eye, Dean can see the boy getting up, and start a movement that could very well end up as a punch, when…

«MR. NOVAK ! You were supposed to wait by the door, not wander aimlessly in the library !»

Dean lift his head at this sound. Bobby was mad, obviously. He refrained a smile. Sam and him lived with Bobby, since the day they declared that they won’t move out again, two years after their mom’s death. Their father was pissed, of course, but Bobby had stood up for them, and it was the best decision of their lives. No moving out means a real house, and real classes, and even real friends you don’t have to say goodbye to just when you get to know them.

True, Bobby wasn’t really the cuddle type, and he could be a real piece of work, but he cared for them. And he was letting them spend as many time as they want in the library, which was a big plus.

Right now, Bobby had his don’t-mess-with-me face, and as petty as it was, Dean was happy to know that this Mr. Novak was about to get yelled at.

«Follow me Mr. Novak. You’re gonna spend the afternoon with me, learning how to sort the books and put them on the right spot. »

Dean was staring now, trying to hide his laugh. An afternoon sorting books with a pissed of Bobby, he almost pitied the poor boy. Until that punk glared at him with hate in his eyes. Yeah, no pity actually. Novak could go to hell.

However,he decided to share that event with Sam. They had their fair share of sorting books, and knowing that Bobby had another victim at least for today was a good news.

**From:** Dean  
 **To:** Sammy  
Guess what kid ! Bobby got a new victim for today ! A certain mr novak, pain in the ass if you want my opinion

**From:** Sammy  
 **To:** Dean  
Really ? He seems like a cool guy, can i get piercings like him?

Of course Sammy already knew who was that little punk.

**From:** Dean   
**To:** Sammy  
Keep dreaming kiddo. And believe me, he’s so far from cool it’s almost embarrassing  
  


Putting his phone aside, Dean couldn’t avoid to look around. There he was. Behind Bobby, hands in the pockets of his ripped off black jean. What a cliché. But from this point of view, he wasn’t so bad to look at. From behind, when you can’t see his smirk, but only his disheveled hair and maybe, if you looked that way, his kinda lovely ass, yeah, not so bad. It was really a shame that all these good features were lost on a jerk.

Yeah, a shame indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop ! Chapter two, earlier than planned !
> 
> Please please please, let me know you spot mistakes. (And let me know if you like it, if you want)

Castiel rolled his eyes. This community service wasn’t the worst he could have get, but it was lame and boring. And the librarian ? Holy shit, since when grizzly bears started to wear baseball caps ? “Do this, do that, pay attention”, come on man, how hard can it be to sort books ? 

Well, it turned out that it was hard, actually. The shelves numbers were giving him a headache, and soon enough he stopped paying attention. Fidgeting with the keys in his pocket, he let his mind wander off. He tried, at least. A sharp pain on his head brought him back quickly. He turned to saw Bobby rubbing his knuckles.  
«You got a thick head kid. Put it to work. I’m the one signing your community service sheet. And if you’re daydreaming half the time, i’ll sign only half the time, and you’ll be here much longer. »  
Castiel looked at him angrily, not saying a word. He had 52 hours to do, and he wouldn’t spend any additional second in this library. He finally nodded, and tried listening to Bobby. He really tried. For at least a good minute. The day was wearing off, and the library would soon be closed, and he would be free. He just had to survive the next half-hour without dying of boredom. And without being hit again by Bobby. Shit, that really hurt.  
Apparently, he would only be assigned to sorting books. 52 hours of book sorting. He distracted himself thinking of all the things he could do badly, “by accident”. Maybe if he pictured himself clumsy enough, they’d stop giving him stuff to do. Or at least cut him some slack. No one would want to have extra work rectifying his mistakes, right?  
«Will I have to do something else than sorting books ? »  
«Oh look at that ! He speaks ! Thank you so much for letting me hear your beautiful voice your highness ! »  
Ok, maybe he deserved that. He didn’t even say hello to the old man. But instead of admitting it, he walled himself up, staring blankly at Bobby.  
«Come on princess, don’t pout. If you show me you can be trusted with the sorting, maybe I’ll find something else for you. But that’s a huge maybe, and you’re gonna have to drop that attitude with me.»  
The visit went on, with every inch of the library, including the storehouse and the trash can area. Back in the main room, Bobby asked him to sit at a table.  
«So, what can you tell me about our sorting method ?»  
Great, a pop quiz. Castiel rolled his eyes, earning another smack on the head.  
«I told you to drop that attitude. You don’t wanna be here, I got it. Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you tagged the school wall. Now, answer my question. And quickly please, I intend to be home for diner, and I still have actual work to do, when I’m done baby-sitting you.»  
«The kids books go in the kids alley, the sf books in the sf alley, the boring books in the history alley…»

Bobby sighed. What was he gonna do with that boy ? He fought the urge to smack him again, and instead he dropped on the table a massive document.  
«That’s everything you’ll need to know, including the rules of the library. You still got 10 minutes here, start reading.»

Alone at last ! Castiel opened the document, knowing that Bobby was watching him, and pretended to be fascinated by his reading. 1 hour (almost) done, 51 to go. He sighed, put his chin on his folded arms on the table, and looked around. It was almost 7, and the library was nearly empty. He could saw his math teacher talking to Bobby, and a little group of student who seemed bored to death by their research.  
He turned his head when he heard the front door open. A kid walked in, with a bag almost as big as him on his back, and a pile of books under an arm. Despite that, he was walking cheerfully, making a beeline right to… Oh yeah. Nerd boy, the kid must be his brother. Bobby was coming to them. Ah ! He was probably going to shoo them away, giving that it was time to close the library. And then he’d be free to go home and complain endlessly to his brother about how he got smack on the head. Twice.

Meanwhile, he let his eyes wander toward the boys. Well, toward one of them to be honest. He wasn’t really digging the «I’m-a-perfect-student» look, but from this point of view, he wasn’t so bad to look at. From behind, when you can’t see his snobby expression, but only his broad shoulders and maybe, if you looked that way right when he got on his feet, his kinda lovely ass, yeah, not so bad. It was really a shame that all these good features were lost on a jerk.

Yeah, a shame indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ? Another chapter ? Yeah, that's right, I'm totally not doing the «post every week» thing. Deal with it.
> 
> (Again, feel free to point out any mistakes/flaw in my work, anything that could help me do better!)

A loud thud made Dean almost have a heart attack. His little brother had dump all his books on the table, and was watching him with a goofy smile. 

«I want piercings ! And a tattoo !»  
«Yeah right kiddo, and I want Dad’s Impala, but guess what, we can’t have everything we want.»  
«Please Dean, I’d need a parental authorization, but maybe if you come with me…»  
«Forget it Sammy, you’re 14,there’s no way in hell I’d let you do that.»  
«But look how cool Castiel is looking !»

Sam was watching Dean with adoring eyes. It had always been hard on Dean saying no to that midget and his big puppy eyes. But he would stay firm. And he knew Bobby would agree, of course. Sammy would have to wait a few years. 

«Castiel ?» Dean snorted. «What kind of name is that ?»  
«A biblical one.»  
«And how would you even know that ?»  
Sam wriggled on his chair.  
«Cause I wanted to say something smart when I’ll ask him where he got his piercings.»

Dean rolled his eyes. God, when that kid had something in mind, he wouldn’t let go.

«Look Sammy. I’m not opposed to whatever you want. You’re just too young for that. Besides, I’m not sure Mr. attitude will like to talk with a kid acting like a fanboy.»  
«What are you boys babbling about ?» Bobby’s grumpy voice was a more than welcome diversion.  
«Diner ! I’m starving !»  
«You’re always starving Dean. And I’ll be home late, so you’re gonna eat on your own. What’s wrong Sam ?» Added Bobby seeing the kid frowning.  
«Nothing, just school stuff.»

Sam shrugged and focused his gaze on Bobby.

«We’ll be fine, don’t worry ! Can we just stay a bit more ? I’m not done with my homework and once home, Dean’ll only think of his stomach and won’t help me.»

Bobby laughed at this idea. 

«No problem boy, just be sure to tidy your mess before living. And don’t wait for me to go to bed.»

The old librarian went on his way. He still had to free that punk boy, and prepare everything for the class coming tomorrow morning. 

Dean stared at his brother, tapping his fingers on the table. He was waiting for Sam to spill the beans. And the silent staring was working. 

«Dean, stop staring.» 

Silent stare.

«Seriously Dean, what ?»  
«You were lying through your teeth.»  
«What ?»  
«Oh come on Sammy. Since when do you need my help to do your homework ?» 

Sam’s cheeks turned right. 

«Ok I might have lied. But I needed to stay here for a bit, to check something.»  
«Like what ?»

Dean was standing up, packing his books.

«Like Bobby’s newest assistant, totally checking you out, right now.»  
«WHAT ?»

He fought the urge to look behind him.

«What assistant ? And what the hell are you talking about ?»

Sam’s smile was growing bigger. A little more, and it would reach his ears. 

«You know who I’m talking about. And for the what, he has been staring at you since I got here, and OH MY GOD DEAN YOU’RE BLUSHING.»  
«Shhh, don’t yell in the library. And I’m not. But hey, even if this guy is a pain in the ass, it’s always nice to know that I’m still handsome enough to catch his eye.»

Sam watched him, and burst into laugh.

«What ? I am handsome, stop laughing bitch !»  
«Yeah, as handsome as an old fart. Jerk.»

Rolling his eyes, Dean packed up the last of his books.

«Come on Sammy, let’s go home, I need to eat something. And obviously, you do too, look at you ! Growing like a weed !»  
«Yeah, I’m almost as tall as you now !»  
«Don’t you dare ! I’m the big brother, and I’ll always be the taller one.»

They left their table, heading for the front door. It must be noted that Dean did a true effort to not look at Castiel, who was lectured one last time by Bobby. He really tried to look away, or at least to look annoyed to see the punk was still here.  
But the quiet laugh shaking Sam’s shoulders was all he needed to know he failed miserably.  
As soon as they were out, Sam jumped on him.

«I saw that ! You were totally checking him out too ! I thought he was «so far from cool it’s almost embarrassing» ?»  
«I still think he’s a jerk, and a pain in the ass. I’ll bet he’s gonna give a hard time to Bobby. But that doesn’t mean he can’t be easy on the eyes, those are two very different things.»  
«That’s so cool. When you’ll start dating, I’ll get to speak to him, and I’m sure he’s awesome.»  
«Yeah right. Like that’s going to happen. No way in hell.»


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Castiel woke up at 7. A thing he never did before on a saturday, but it was the only way to get rid of 7 more hours of community work in one day. He carefully picked his clothes, choosing what he thought would bother more Bobby. And that’d be a black jean so ripped off that you can see more skin than actual fabric, brighten up by chains going from pocket to pocket. The clicking sound he’d made with each step would probably drive the old man mad.  
Next, the shirt. With short sleeves to show off his tatts. And with a big, scary skull on the chest. Yeah, that was a little cliché. He didn’t actually wore that thing in months, but it’d be fun to go round this so serious library dressed like that.  
Combat boots, a hand through his hair to mess it up a little more and… Would he dare ? He’d love to, but that’d might give Bobby a heart attack.  
Hell, who cares ? He grabbed his eye-liner, and carefully applied it. He really liked the effect on his eyes. He’d like to add some nail polish to his look-of-the-day, but being late wouldn’t help his case.  
The library door was closed. He tried to peek inside, and saw someone moving in the back of the room. Feeling dumb, he knocked on the glass, lightly then for real. And soon enough, someone was coming to open the door.

«What are you doing here ? »

Yeah, sometimes, Castiel could be accused of lack of manners. The words came out bluntly, before he could even think.  
Dean stared at him, answering dryly :

«I believe that’s none of your business. Bobby will be here in 5, you can start your work.»  
«Oh, so are you my boss now ? Can I really set foot in your precious library ?»  
«Look, I don’t give a shit about you. Do what you have to, finish your community work, and go to hell.»

Castiel was taken aback by those words. Of course he deserved it, but usually no one talked to him like… Well, like he talked to everyone. No one really talked to him actually. And he liked it, he liked his solitude. But somehow, that boy talking to him like that was bothering him.

«Dean !»

And here comes the kid he saw the day before. Trying to shut down the part of his brain saying “So, his name is Dean. Nice.”, he ditched the two boys and moved toward the store room. He probably could hide in there for a while, pretending to sort books before putting them on the shelves.  
He was pretty sure he hated the boy, that Dean. They only yelled at each other so far, and he was really pissed off every time he thought of their encounters.  
However, he was also pretty sure to find him… Well… Kinda hot. It was purely physical of course. He never was into nerdy bookworms anyway. But since he was there, there was nothing to stop him from… Admiring the other boy - Dean- features. It was his job, after all, to wander around the library. If Dean happened to be there, what could he do about it ?  
But he won’t speak to him. No way. They’ve nothing in common, and that “I’m a perfect student” attitude is just infuriating. You can’t speak with someone when all you want to do is mock them, can you ?

«You’re planning on actually do some work or what ?»

Bobby brought him back to earth.

«Here, new task. You’re gonna put those -he was pointing at a huge pile of books- in their right places on the shelves. Pay attention to the author name though, there are some homonymous.»

Sighting, Castiel looked at the pile. There was at least a hundred books, all kind and format, even comics and magazines. He sighed, but that also meant he got to go round the library, and there was probably something out there worth to look at. Something, or someone.  
He took a dozen of books in his arms, and started his travel through the alleys. First one, sf book. Asimov. Easy, top shelf, right next all the others Asimov books. This would be endless and boring, but he’d manage.  
3 hours later, he’s not so sure. He’s going to the store room for the seventh time, and he’s tired.

«What are you doing here ?»

Totally focused on his work, he had kind of forgot Dean’s presence in the library.

«I’m working, genius, gotta sort all this books.»

Dean seemed irritated.

«Yeah I know. I’m just wondering why you bother to take the books by hand, instead of using the cart.»  
«The what now ?»  
«The cart. The thing with wheels on which you can put all the books at once instead of coming back here every time.»

Castiel stared at him. Of course there was a cart. He felt so stupid it was actually pissing him off. Ok then. Time to drop the good work, and start on his plan. Putting all the book in the cart Dean was pointing, he was thinking of how to mess things up.

«You’re on my way.»

He won’t speak nicely to Dean, not after this.

«What if I don’t move ?»  
«Then I’ll roll over you with that shitty cart. No witness, I’ll say you tried to kill yourself with books.»

Like every time Dean has been speaking with Castiel, he rolled his eyes. Trying to keep a dignified attitude, he turned back and left the room.

Giving plenty of time to Castiel to look at his ass appreciatively.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter \o/

Dean was so mad his hands were shaking. He tried to help that boy, Castiel, and what did he get ? Threat ! He didn’t actually believe that Castiel would’ve rolled over him with the cart, but on the other hand, who could know what was on that thick head of his ? He sure hadn’t anything in common with Dean’s friends. And he was mostly irritating. And not very kind, Dean didn’t think he’d actually heard him say something nice, like, ever.   
However, damn, he had those eyes. Those terribly blue eyes. Don’t get that wrong, Dean only noticed that because it’s common courtesy to look someone on the eyes while talking to them. And if that meant staring into beautiful blue eyes, highlighted by just the perfect touch of liner, well…   
He wasn’t really into make-up. Applied to girls or boys, it really wasn’t his cup of tea. He preferred simple, natural looks. But Castiel’s eyes… They were something else, and he was gonna think about it for quite some time. 

«Dean.»

Seriously, that kind of blue should be forbidden. 

«DEAN.»

Well, at least forbidden on jerks. He’d really love to get lost in those eyes, if they belonged to someone else. 

«DEAN YOU’RE DROOLING.» 

Dean came back to reality with a jolt. Sam was trying to refrain a laugh, but it wasn’t really conclusive. 

«I wasn’t drooling, I was thinking. And I almost got a heart attack because of you, bitch.» 

«Yeah, “thinking”» Sam actually made the air quotes. «Thinking of what ? Or who ?» 

«I was thinking I’m gonna kick your ass so hard your teeth are gonna fall. Did you finished your homework ?» 

«Hmm, kinda. I have a math problem, and I was thinking about asking some help to Bobby, but he had to go to some meeting or whatever, and now I’m stuck.» 

«Sorry dude, you know I’m worthless in maths, I can’t help you. Did you tried to find a book with the explications you need ?» 

«Nah, I was so busy watching you daydreaming about Castiel.» 

Sam dodged the book Dean launched at him, and went to the scholar alley, where he may find something helpful for his homework. 

Picking a promising book, he let himself slide on the floor, and opened it. He was looking through the summary when… 

«You’re struggling in maths ?» 

Castiel seemed to appear from thin air. 

«Hum yeah, I got this exercise, equation stuff with x, and y, and a bunch of other letters that shouldn’t mix with numbers.» 

Castiel laughed silently. 

«Yeah, it can be a bit… Overwhelming. Need a hand to figure that out ?» 

Sam squinted slightly. He didn’t know Castiel, but from what he heard from Bobby and Dean, he didn’t picture him as the helping type. Or the kind type, for what matters. 

«Uh, yeah, sure, if it’s no bother for you.» 

«Nah, I’m done with the books, and I’ve no idea where the librarian is hiding, so…» 

«Great ! My books are over there, let’s go !» 

 

And without having even think about it, Castiel found himself seated right in front of Dean. Great. He tried to focus on Sam and his math problem, carefully ignoring Dean. 

«Don’t you have, like, work to do ?» 

Yeah, ignoring Dean would be much harder if the boy decided to talk to him. 

«Can’t you, like, mind your own business ? »

«My little brother is part of my business.» 

«Dean… Castiel is just helping me for my homework, let it go.» 

«Yeah, right.»

Dean stared at Castiel, restlessly tapping his pen on his book. 

Castiel glared at him, before turning to Sam. 

«So, tell me more about those letters thinking they’re numbers.» 

He really tried to ignore Dean, but the tapping was unbearable. He shot quick glances at Dean, who was still staring him. 

Sam was looking at them, peeved. He finally asked :

«Dean, could you please stop that ? That noise is getting on my nerves.» 

«Is it really bothering you, or is it only bothering your new friend ?»

«Frankly ? Both. And I need to finish that today, so… Please ?» 

And there it was, the grand come-back of the puppy eyes. That kid knew how to melt hearts. 

Not saying anything more, Dean stopped his noise, and resume his reading. Now he didn’t have any reason to look at Castiel. Damn it. 

And what was it with the kind act ? Castiel had never been nice since he started to work here. And know, he’s all friendly with Sammy ? That must be hiding something. He tried to shoot a discreet look toward Castiel, only to find those  _ really blue _ eyes focused on him. Shit.

«Hey. Can we speak for a minute ?»

«I’d rather not. I don’t think we’ve anything to say. And I’m kind of busy helping Sam.»

Dean stood up, furious. Grabbing his stuff, he decided to left, and went directly to the opposite side of the library. At least he may be able to work a bit without any distraction.

Meanwhile, Sam was staring at Castiel.

«Sorry kid, I don’t think your brother likes me. And I don’t really like him either. You sure you’re related ?»

«Yeah. And I’m sure you could be friend, if you’d both stop to act like dicks every time you see each other. You should try to grow up. Both of you.»

He handed his homework to Castiel.

«Here, I’m done. Can you check it please ? And could you  _ try _ to speak nicely to Dean next time ?»

«I’ll do if he does the same.»

Sam sighed. how could two really nice guys be such jerks around each other ?


	6. Chapter 6

Dean slouched on a chair, not even bothering to open his book. All was wrong. He was supposed to spend the day with Sammy, working til Bobby went back, then go grab some junk food -with a big lame salad for Sam- and head to the movies. And now ? He was alone, not even halfway through his homework, and Sam had ditched him to stay with Castiel. Well, to be fair, he ditched them, but he didn’t want to be fair. He wanted to be with his brother, and to stop thinking about that punk. And his eyes. And his ass… OK BRAIN, stop here, we got it. 

The little part of him which wasn’t self-centered right now tried to make him admit that it was, in fact, very nice of Castiel to help Sammy. 

He sent a text to his brother :

**From :** Dean

**To :** Sammy

You’re done ? I’m hungry. 

 

The answer came quickly :

**From :** Sammy

**To :** Dean

You’re always hungry. And yeah, we’re done. 

 

Dean grabbed his bag, and headed toward Sam’s table. Where he found him still talking with Castiel. Ok, time to be the better person. 

 

«Ready Sammy ? Castiel, we’re gonna grab something to eat… »

The next words were hard to pronounce :

«… would you want to join us ? »

The silence following that question was almost deafening. He mentally kicked himself. Why did he always needed to open his big fucking mouth ?

Sam looked at both of them, his big puppy eyes full of hope. Castiel ran a hand through his hair, feeling uncomfortable.

«I, hu, I don’t know. I guess I’m not supposed to leave the library. And I… I don’t want to impose myself.»

With those words, he got up and left them stunned.

«Well Sammy, that settles it. I tried to be nice, and he was rude.»

«He wasn’t rude ! He was surprised, and he thought we might want to spend time alone, since we’re brothers.» 

«Yeah whatever. Let’s go find something to eat and forget that sucker.»

*

Castiel watched them leave, hiding behind a shelf. He was feeling so dumb, running like he did, and hiding like that. Dean took him by surprise. People weren’t nice with Castiel. Since he was always bitter, he was used to deal with unpleasant conversations. No one wants to make an effort when you’re not. But Dean did. Whether it was his idea or Sam’s, he did invite him to eat with them. And that was very nice of him, and Castiel should have say yes, and he would be having a nice lunch instead of having a semi-panic attack behind his shelf.

And that could’ve been an opportunity to maybe get to know Dean. He didn’t really wanted to at first, cause, come on, the guy’s a jerk. But Sam spoke so highly of him, adoration in his eyes when describing how Dean was the best brother in the world that it got him curious. And a bit jealous. His own brother was nothing of the sort, he was all pranks -unfunny ones-, and jokes -bad ones-, and stuff like that. At fifteen, he’d already got caught by the cops three times, including one when he flirted outrageously with a cop’s son, in front of his mother. Yeah. Not really the perfect brother.

Sliding down the nearest wall to sit on the floor, Castiel let himself think for a minute. What if he had another chance to get to know Sam and Dean ? Well, he wouldn’t worry about Sam, the kid was easy to speak with. But Dean, well, he was a real piece of work. And now that Castiel blew his invitation, what if he was offended, and wouldn’t want anything to do with him again ? Munching absently at his lip piercing, Castiel started to daydream. He had plenty of time to watch Dean. Light-brown hair, looking so soft he’d like to run his hand in it. A look so serious you’d think he’s solving a worldwide crisis, that immediately soften when he’s looking at his small brother. And most of it, the thing he discovered today, while being much closer to him than before : freckles. Extremely cute freckles. Right below his green eyes. Yeah ok, Castiel might be totally falling for Dean. He was still purely physical, obviously. I mean, don’t forget that sweet ass of his.

But somewhere in the back of Castiel’s brain, a little voice was saying : «What if… ?»

*

«Slow down Dean, you’re gonna be sick.»

«Shut up midget, I’m starving.»

Dean speaking with his mouth full of burger is not a cute sight.

«You know you’re eating your feelings, right ?»

«Wadyamean ?»

«Sorry ?»

Dean swallowed with some difficulty the mouthful he just took.

«What do you mean by «eating my feelings» ?»

Sam stared at him, miffed. 

«Isn’t it obvious ? You’re offended that Castiel said no, so now you’re eating like it’s your last meal to not have to think about that. About how disappointed you are.»   
  


Dean focused on his burger, as if he didn’t hear a word of that. Except, his ears were turning red, and he was actually giving a thought about was Sam said. Was he really offended ? Nah, he didn’t care. Disappointed then ? Can you be disappointed when you’re not expecting anything ? Except, he was. He hadn’t plan on inviting Cas to lunch, but once the words came out, he was actually kind of hoping… Well, he didn’t know was he was hoping for, but there was hope. 

He wasn’t one to dwell on what might have been. But he couldn’t stop of asking himself… What if ? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ! And good news : I finished this fic, so this won't be another unfinished work.

During all the movie, Sam  glanced discreetly at Dean. Well, he thought he was being discreet.

«You didn’t watch a single minute of the movie, did you ?»  
«I did ! But mostly, I was thinking.»  
«About what ?»  
«I can’t figure out why Castiel and you can’t stand each other. You’re very alike, you know.»  
«If by «very alike» you mean we have nothing in common, yes, I guess we are.»  
«I’m serious Dean. You’re both smart, you like the same kind of books, of music…»  
«Wait, how do you even know what he likes ?»  
«Because I actually TALK and LISTEN when I’m meeting new people. You know, instead of being a grumpy dickhead.»  
«I’m not- »  
«YES YOU ARE. You’re more Bobby-like each day. I’m kinda waiting for the day you’ll put a baseball cap on your head.»

And with those words, Sam unleashed the beast. Dean started rubbing his hair, and tickling him, yelling :

«WHO’S THE GRUMPY DICKHEAD NOW ?»

Disheveled and out of breath, they finally got back to the library, where they were supposed to help him unpack new books.

The first thing they heard after opening the door was Bobby yelling on someone.

«I SHOULD KICK YOU OUT YOU HOPELESS NUMBNUT.»

They came closer, to find a very pissed off Bobby yelling at an unphased Castiel.

«HOW MANY BOOKS DID YOU MISPLACE ?»

Castiel looked bored to death.

«Dunno. Twenty, thirty… Ish.»  
«You won’t leave that library until each of those books is back at his rightful place.»  
«You can’t keep me overnight !»  
«WATCH ME.»

Bobby screamed those final words, turning back to go unpack with Sam and Dean. The boys were pretty stunned. Bobby was harsh, but he didn’t usually lose his temper like that. Sam pitied Castiel. Dean… kinda admired his calm and nonchalance. He would’ve tried to yell louder than Bobby. Making everything worse, of course.

The unpacking started in an awkward silence. 

«So, what did you boys do today ?»  
«Bit of working, lunch, movie, back here.»

Dean wasn’t one to give a lot of details. 

«While you were here, did you get a chance to look at that punk’s work ?» 

Sam jumped in :

«Actually, yes, he was done sorting books while you were gone, and he helped me with my math homework.» 

Bobby snorted inelegantly. 

«Yeah, I bet he was done quickly. He made a mess, putting books anywhere. And you know what I say : “a misplaced book is a lost book”. So he better move his ass and sort out everything.»  
«I should help him. He spent time helping me, so, it’d only be fair.»  
«Stay where you are Sam. Castiel’s a big boy. He’ll manage. And he’ll think twice next time.»

Dean didn’t say a word. Somehow, it felt like Castiel’s misbehavior was… Kind of his fault. He did kinda laugh at him for taking books by hand, instead of just being nice and showing him the cart. What if Castiel was mad ? Should he go find him, and help him ? 

But then he remembered what happened before lunch. He already tried to be nice. He couldn’t be the only one to try and behave, right ? 

Castiel was miserable. Not only the old man found out he misplaced books on purpose, but now he was hold prisoner in the library. Everyone was gone now, and he had to look into every alley for misplaced books. At least he got the cart. And there it was, the picture of Dean in his head. He didn’t even know why, but he was spending a huge amount of time thinking about him. He heard Bobby say something about unpacking stuff, so maybe he would get a chance to see Dean before leaving ? This idea definitely made him feel like a fanboy. God, the other boy didn’t even like him. Or maybe he did ? He did ask him to come to lunch. That was a nice gesture, even if Castiel blew it out like the chicken he is. 

«Hey.»

Castiel nearly got a heart attack, his heart pounding hard in his chest while he turned to face Dean. 

«God, man, a little warning next time, I’m way too young to die ! »

«I was going to apologize, but actually, I’m not even sorry. Your face was absolutely priceless.» 

Dean was grinning like a fool, and Castiel couldn’t help to notice how cute was this smile. And the face around it. You know, freckles, green eyes… 

«I thought you were busy unpacking stuff, what’re you doing here anyway ?» 

Dean was fidgeting, looking uneasy. 

«I, uh, I came to see if you needed a hand. Since, you know, we could have told you sooner that there was a cart. I… I’m not implying you can’t manage or whatever, but, hum, if you want to leave sooner, I can help.»  
«Do I scare you ?»

Castiel question took Dean by surprise. 

«I. What ?»  
«You seem to be very confident while talking to Bobby, or Sam, or every other person in the library. However, when you speak to me, you’re either angry or stammering. So, I was wondering if maybe I’m scaring you.»

Dean could feel his cheeks turn red. And his ears. God, that was so embarrassing. 

«I’m not scared of you. Why would I be ? You can put as many safety pins through your ear as you want, I saw how you acted with Sammy. You’re not the big bad boy you’re pretending to be.»  
«I’m not pretending to be anything. I dress like I do cause I like it, I’m not responsible for whatever people are reading into it.»

Castiel voice was soft. 

«Yeah, I guess. Don’t judge a book by his cover blablabla. Sorry I was a jerk to you.» 

Dean extended his hand. Castiel shook it. 

«Sorry for taking your spot.» 


	8. Chapter 8

«Why do I have the feeling that your brother didn’t really go to the bathroom ?»  
«I don’t know. He’s probably sick actually, you should have seen all he ate at lunch. Wouldn’t surprise me.»  
«Yeah. That, or he’s helping your new friend when I said no.»

Sam didn’t add a word. Of course Dean was helping Castiel. He actually had a heart, hidden somewhere in his chest.

«Don’t sweat it kid. At least we’re gonna get home much faster. And it might be good for them, might help them grow up a bit.»  
«Have you seen them ? Each time they meet, they act like they’re 5. I don’t know which one’s the worst.»

Five years old or not, Dean and Castiel were actually doing a pretty good job. They found all the misplaced books, and started to sort them. That way, they could think of the best path throughout the library to put them all back on the shelf.

«I’m dying.»  
«Me too.»

Ok, they might have overestimated themselves. They were taking a short break, sitting on the floor, their back to the cart.  
The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, but Dean broke it anyway :

«Hey. Can I ask you something ?»  
«Depends. If it’s a marriage proposal, I might say no.»

Castiel was pleased to hear Dean laugh. And to watch him while he was laughing. His smile… Well, it was something that warmed him up on the inside.

«No, sorry, it’s a bit early in our relationship for that. But it’s a rather personal question, so…»  
«Shoot. I’m all ears.»  
«Where did you got your tattoos ? Sam has been dying to know.»  
«I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you.»

Castiel was obviously joking, but it was clear that he did not want to answer that question. Dean wasn’t one to push his luck, so he changed the subject.

«I’d rather not know then, I’m too young and way to handsome to die !»

He put his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes in a dramatic gesture.  
Castiel was laughing quietly. This was nice. Having company, having fun, it was a pretty cool thing.

«What do you boys think you’re doing ?»

Bobby’s voice was quiet, but Dean opened his eyes right away, knowing this was bad news.

«We were taking a break, since we already sorted half of the books. We’re going back to work, right now.»

He grabbed Castiel’s hand to help him get on his feet. He didn’t plan it, didn’t even thought about it, but the 3 seconds it lasted, he kinda froze. Castiel’s hand was really soft, but he could also feel strength. And it was warm. He didn’t want to let go.  
Bobby left with a severe glance.  
That was bad. Not Bobby, he knew the old man was soft inside. If you searched deep enough. No, what was bad was the… Feelings ? No, not feelings. The _things_ _he felt_ while speaking to Castiel, and touching his hand. Definitely not feelings.  
They went back to work, but not as quickly as they would have before. It was like both of them had in mind the fact that they would leave once done. And none of them really wanted it. Every once in a while, their hands were touching when they grabbed a book. The third time, Dean could feel Castiel’s gaze on him. He looked up, to meet those so blue eyes.

«What ?»  
«Nothing. I was just thinking… I was wrong too. About you I mean. Not judging a book by his cover. When I met you, I thought you were just a nerdy student, boring and everything. But you’re not. You’re cool. Well, not as cool as me, I mean, everyone knows I’m the coolest here, but you’re cool.»  
«Uh, thanks ? I guess ?» Dean smiled «Well, now that it’s been well established that we’re both cool, maybe we should grab something to eat, one day ? Together, I mean, obviously we’re gonna eat on our own meanwhile, we’re not gonna starve, it was weird to say and-»  
«I’d be happy to.»

Thank God Castiel interrupted Dean’s babbling.

«So, yeah, we’ll have to see when, cause between classes and your work here, I guess you don’t really have time to spare.»  
«I’ll manage. Look, we’re mostly done here. Let me finish, go get some sleep and...» Castiel grabbed the list of books, and scribbled down something before handing it to Dean «...call me, or text me. Now shoo ! Go back to your family.»

Dean carefully put Castiel’s number in his pocket. No chance he was gonna lose it.

«Yeah ok. So, uh, see you, Cas.»

Yeah, well done Winchester. Very smooth. And what with the nickname ? Given, Castiel was a mouthful, but who was he to shorten it like that ? You could trust Dean to screw up every chance he get to have a normal conversation with someone.  
However, Castiel said _yes_. And that was making Dean feel warm. He went back to Sam and Bobby.

«Why are you grinning like a loon, Dean ?»

Yeah, you could trust Sammy to pop his happy bubble.

«I’m not, shut up.» But Dean could not hide his smile. «Are we going home ?»  
«You two boys can go. I’ll finish that, and wait til Dean’s boyfriend is done with the mess he made.»  
«He’s not my boyfriend !»

Dean’s indignation wasn’t really believable, as he could feel his cheeks turning red.

«Yeah right, whatever float your boat kid. Go home now. And no movie before bed !»

The boys left the library. Sam broke the silence :

«Sooooo… You spent some time with Castiel...»

Dean glared at him.

«Yeah, so what ?»  
«You still think he’s a jerk ?»  
«Hmm, kinda. But he does have a nice ass.»  
«DEAN ! That’s the kind of information I DON’T NEED !»  
«Then stop prying midget !»  
«Jerk.»  
«Bitch.»


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel got home right before midnight. What a night ! He’s exhausted, but he’s also really happy to have spend time with Dean. “See you Cas”, he said. And god, wasn’t it sweet that Dean already has a nickname for him ? They’ve been friend(ish) for a very short amount of time, but hey, a boy could dream. And that was exactly what Castiel was doing right now. Dreaming about Dean’s eyes, and Dean’s freckles, and Dean’s hands, and basically all of Dean. And this time, their conversation was sweet, and funny, instead of being all scream, and “jerks” and “piss off”. And he liked it. He _really_ liked it. Yeah ok, he was totally falling for that boy.  
His door busted open.

«Heya Cassie, hope you weren’t doing dirty things, cause I need to talk.»  
And just like that, Gabriel slouched on Castiel’s bed, munching at some disgusting and over-sugared thing.  
«See Cassie, I met this boy. And I need your advice.»  
Castiel rolled his eyes.  
«Yeah, right, like I’m such an expert in relationships.»  
«You’re absolutely not. I just needed an excuse to tell you endlessly about the awesome sex I just had.»  
Burying his head in his pillow, Castiel yelled :  
«I don’t want to know ! Oh my god, what’s wrong with you, you’re my little brother, I SO DON’T WANT TO KNOW.»  
«Come on, pleaaaase. I’m kinda mad at him though, cause he ripped my shirt.»  
«GABRIEL.»  
«Ok ok, I’ll stop… Only if you tell me who’s responsible for the goofy SMILE you had on your face when you walked in !»  
«No.»  
«Castiel…»  
«I plead the fifth.»  
«So, everything started with a kiss, but I’m telling you man, what a kiss ! With hands everywhere on my body and…»  
«OK OK shut up ! It’s this guy I met at the library. Kinda nerdy, but cool nonetheless.»  
The smirk on Gabriel’s face was insufferable.  
«Is he hot ?»  
He even wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. That guy was a caricature of himself. Castiel buried back his head in his pillow. A muffled sound got to Gabriel’s ears.  
«What was that ?»  
«I said “yes he is, don’t go anywhere near him”. You hopeless perv.»  
«Oh Cassie, I’m hurt ! I wanna meet your boyfriend !»  
And there it was. The magical appearance of puppy eyes, featuring hands on the heart and innocent smile.  
«Not happening. And go away, I have to work tomorrow, I need to sleep.»  
Gabriel bounced on Castiel’s bed.  
«Oooh, work at the library right ? I should come with you ! You know, to… Do some homework or stuff.»  
Castiel pushed him out of his bed with his feet.  
«No, you want to come to see Dean, and that’s not happening, and GO AWAY YOU’RE PUTTING CRUMBS IN MY BED.»  
Gabriel had now a grin so wide on his face, you could almost see all his teeth.  
«Dean, uh ? Interesting. Thanks Cassie, it’ll be so much easier to find him now !»  
And with those words, Gabriel left. Castiel mumbled something like «fuckingjerkIcantbelievit», and tried to get some sleep. He really hoped that Gabriel would not come to the library. Things were starting to be pretty nice with Dean, and he didn’t want his brother to screw everything.  
His phone beeped, from where he left it, in his jeans pocket, on the floor.  He wormed his way to it, half on the bed, not wanting to leave his blanket. Another beep.

**From : Unknown  
** hey, you awake ?

**From : Unknown  
** it’s dean btw

**From : Unknown  
** sorry i forgot you don’t have my number

**From : Unknown  
** and sorry for the spam. I’m gonna stop now

 

Cas was smiling when he saved Dean’s number on his phone.

**From : Cas  
** **To : Dean  
** Yeah, I’m awake, and don’t worry, your spam doesn’t bother me

**From : Dean  
** **To : Cas  
** how come you’re not sleeping after all we did ?

**From :Dean  
** **To : Cas  
** the work i mean

**From :Dean  
** **To : Cas  
** I wasn’t implying anything else

Castiel smile became a chuckle. Obviously, Dean wasn’t really used to texting. Or maybe it was just with him ?

**From : Cas  
** **To : Dean  
** I sure am tired to death, but I’ve been ambushed by my little brother. He wanted to tell me everything about his last conquest. I’m shivering just remembering

**From : Dean  
** **To : Cas  
** ugh, gross ! I’m glad sammy’s too young for that

**From : Cas  
** **To : Dean  
** Brace yourself, it’ll come faster than you think

**From : Dean  
** **To : Cas  
** shut up ! Not sammy ! he’ll stay pure until 40. how did you get away from your brother anyway ?

**From : Cas  
** **To : Dean  
** I had to relinquish a bit of info

**From : Dean  
** **To : Cas  
** what kind ?

**From : Cas  
** **To : Dean  
** He was under the impression I have feelings for someone. I said I do, and he went away

Cas waited for an answer. He didn’t know what kind of answer, but the conversation couldn’t stop here, could it ? He waited until he fell asleep, disappointment spreading in his stomach.

*

Dean screwed it. He knew he did. He should have answer, ask something, maybe tease Cas a little. But he really didn’t want to joke about Cas’ love life. He hadn’t any right to be jealous, hell, he really spoke to him for the first time today ! But knowing that he hadn’t any chance with Cas, that this spot was already taken… Man, it hurt.  
A small knock at his door made him open his eyes. The door opened, and Sammy’s head appeared. He was whispering.  
«Dean, are you awake ?»  
«Yeah kiddo, come here.»  
Sam wriggled his way under the blankets, next to his brother.  
«I can’t sleep.»  
Dean put away every thought about Cas. It was a big brother mission, and he had to focus on Sammy.  
«You’re thinking about Mom ?»  
His throat tightened when he saw tears in Sam’s eyes.  
«I realised that… She won’t see it. All the important things we’ll do, she won’t be there to see them. When we’ll graduate, when we’ll go to college… Even little things, like girlfriends, boyfriends… And if we got kids one day, they won’t know her. And she won’t see them. It hurts.»  
«I know Sammy. And it’s gonna hurt for a while. But do you really think she can’t see us ? I mean, it’s Mom. Even when she wasn’t here, she knew if we’d done something we shouldn’t have. Why would it be different ?»  
Sam didn’t answer. Curled up against his brother, he finally could sleep quietly.

But Dean couldn’t.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, for the second time in a row, Castiel woke up early. Until the end of his community service, week-end would mean work. He crawled out of his bed and made a beeline to the bathroom, where he remembered why it’s _never_ a good idea to go to sleep without removing make-up. He looked like a panda. A tired panda.  
Hoping in the shower, he wondered if Dean would be at the library today. Probably not this morning, but Castiel was hoping he’d come by in the afternoon. He stopped in the kitchen to grab something to eat, finding Gabriel fully dressed and ready to go.

«No. No way. Not happening. You’re not coming with me.»  
«But I have research to do for school !»  
«On which subject ?»  
«Oh, you know, this and that. You can’t stop me anyway, I have the right to go there.»

Castiel sighed. If Dean wasn’t there this morning, Gabriel would be bored, and leave. It couldn’t be too bad.  
When they arrived, Bobby almost jumped on Castiel. 

«Ok boy, you did good last night. How about I show you other parts of the job ?» 

And just like that, Castiel found himself sitting in an office with Bobby, listening to him the best he could. 

*

It was half past nine when Dean woke up, his whole body aching. So much for sharing his bed with his little brother. He looked at him, smiling fondly at the bundled up silhouette on his bed. Sammy would need an awesome breakfast to get over last night, and Dean was the pancakes master. However, Dean wasn't feeling very well, leaving Castiel hanging with no answer still troubling him. But he didn’t, and now it would be awkward when they’d see each other in the library. While making the first pancake, Dean was thinking. He didn’t have to go to the library today. Tomorrow he’ll be in class, and he could hide in Bobby’s office while waiting for Sammy to finish his homework. He could avoid Castiel, just like that. He could be a chicken, and never see him again. But he didn’t want that. He wanted for them to be friends, if not more. He wanted to spend time with Castiel, get to know him, learn the story behind his tattoos and piercings. And what if he wanted to kiss him ? To dive into those blue eyes, to run his hand in his hair… 

«Dean it’s burning !»  
«SHIT»

The pancake looked like a charcoal frisbee. 

«Sorry Sammy, that was supposed to be your breakfast. I didn’t think you’d wake up so soon though.»  
«Yeah nevermind, I’m just gonna grab a toast before going to the library, someone is supposed to bring back a book I’m dying to read.»  
«Why didn’t you ask Bobby to keep it for you ?»  
«Cause that’s not how it works, it would be unfair to other people, people who are not living with Bobby.»  
«You’re weird.»  
«Have you seen yourself ?»

They ate their breakfast quickly, Dean wondering if he should use Sam as an excuse to go to the library even if he had nothing to do there. Well, besides watching Castiel working, obviously. 

«I’m leaving, you’re coming or not ?»  
«Nah, I’m good. There’s a new Dr. Sexy episode so…»  
«So you’re gonna watch it, and sigh at the handsome doc, while there’s no one here to make fun of you.»  
«Exactly. Now get out kid ! Give me space !»

Once alone, Dean tried to think about anything that wasn’t Castiel. And failed. He should have go with Sam.   
*  
Castiel was drowning. Bobby did everything by hand, and now it was time for the library to welcome the 21st century, and put everything on a computer. Every sheet of paper had to be digitized. And there was a shit ton of sheets. At least, he didn’t have to walk everywhere, and he was comfortably seated in front of the computer. But he did wonder how long it would take. And if Dean would come here. He didn’t have much hope however, because even if Dean came to the library, he’d have no reason to come into this office.  
*  
Sam was focused on his work, and he didn’t even notice when someone sat on the chair in front of him.

«Hi !»

He left his head reluctantly. 

«Hi. Can I help you ?»  
«Maybe. I’m looking for someone, and the first two persons I asked directed me to you.»  
«If you’re looking for Bobby, he’s in a meeting, he will be back in half an hour I think.»  
«Bobby ?»  
«Uh, the librarian ?»  
«Oh no, I’m not looking for the librarian ! I’m looking for my brother’s crush.»

The boy was grinning happily. 

«Your… Sorry, I’m lost. Who’s your brother ? And who are you looking for ?»  
«I’m the brother of the dumbass who got community work here, Castiel. Aaaand, I’m looking for Dean.» said Gabriel with a wink.  
«Dean’s my brother.»  
«Wonderful ! Do you know where he is ?»  
«At home, I don’t think he’ll come here today.»  
«Hmm. Too bad. You think you could convince him to come ?»  
«What for ?»  
«Well you see, Castiel blushed when he talked to me about Dean. And my big bro never blush. Ever. I’m pretty sure he has a massive crush on your big bro. And I just wanted to… Help.»

Sam stared at Gabriel. 

«We’re gonna need a plan.» 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least ! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing that fanfic, it was my first one so there are many things I could have done better, but I'm still happy with it ! I hope you enjoyed it too.
> 
> Many thanks to those who read it, and special thaks to those who left kudos <3

#  Chapter 11

**From :** Sammy  
**To :** Dean  
Sorry for interrupting Dr Sexy time, but Bobby wants you here

Dean sighed when he read Sam’s text. Half of him was happy to have an excuse to go to the library, but the other half… Let’s just say that sometimes, Dean could be a huge chicken.  
When he arrived, Bobby was nowhere to see. He wandered a bit in the alleys, then went for the offices.

*

Castiel heard footsteps coming his way. Maybe Bobby would say he could have a break ? He could really use a break. And a distraction. And… Oh. Dean showing his pretty face through the door was a perfect distraction. 

«Uh, hey. Sorry to bother you, I’m looking for Bobby, did you see him ?» 

Castiel frowned. 

«No, he disappeared after telling me what to do.» 

Dean didn’t have time to answer. Someone pushed him bluntly in the room, and slammed the door behind him. He heard the key turning in the lock. 

«Ah ah, very funny, I’m warning you, you won’t get away with that prank !»  
«Sorry Dean, we just think Castiel and you need some alone time !»  
«Sammy ? What the hell man ? Open that door ! And who’s with you ?»  
«Hey Dean-o ! You don’t know me yet, but Cassie told me everything about you !»  
«Gabriel ? What… I didn’t tell you anything, shut your big mouth !» 

Castiel and Dean heard their brothers laugh, then everything went silent. Castiel turned toward Dean, but all he could see was the other boy’s back, and his bright red ears. 

«I’m sorry about that Dean…»  
«Yeah, well, Sammy was the one with the key.»  
«I’m pretty sure Gabriel’s the instigator. He loves that kind of prank.» 

Silence filled the room. An awkward silence. Awkward and heavy. 

«So...»  
«I think that...»

They both stopped talking. Dean let out a weak laugh, before starting again :

«Bobby trapped you here, uh ?»  
«Yeah. It’s not so bad, at least I’m sitting instead of dragging my ass across the library.»  
«I kinda like seeing your ass there»

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Dean’s eyes opened wide. Why did he say that ? Fortunately, Castiel was laughing.

«You must have watch it a lot to decide if you like it or not, am I right ?» He said with a smug.

Dean could feel his cheeks turn bright red.

«I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just meant that it was nice to have you here, cause, you know, we got to meet and become friends...»  
«Yeah right. Friends.»

Awkward silence. Again.

«Hey, Dean ?»  
«Yeah ?»  
«Why didn’t you answer my last text ?»

Dean froze. Cas’ last text. The one in which he said he has feelings for someone.

«I, uh… I didn’t know... what to say ?» It sounded like a question. Dean was looking at everything but Castiel. God, Sammy will have to face serious consequences.  
«You could’ve ask who I was talking about».

*

Castiel was much more confident now. Seeing Dean’s reactions, he was pretty sure something could happen between them. He just had to fight Dean’s shyness. Dean wasn’t even looking at him. Was he really scary ? Or was Dean scared about what might happen ? Right now, Castiel really wanted to kiss him. But he had to make sure the other boy was up for it.

«Ok then, who were you talking about ?» Dean seemed to gather some courage. He even looked as Castiel. He didn’t look him in the eyes, though, but hey, baby steps.  
«You.»

Castiel stared at him. 

«Oh...»

*

Dean was feeling so dumb right now. He moped around after Castiel’s text, whining because Castiel had feelings for someone who obviously couldn’t be him, and… It was him. He was happy, of course. And on the edge of a panic attack, because now what ? Is he supposed to kiss Cas ? Or ask him if he wants to be his boyfriend ?

«Dean seat down, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.»

Suddenly, Castiel was by his side, pushing him gently on a chair. He finally met his blue eyes.

«Sorry, I… I don’t know what to say.» Dean’s whispering was almost inaudible.

He wanted so much to tell Castiel that he wanted to be with him, wanted to kiss him, but the words were stuck.

«Dean… Do you like me ?»

Dean blinked stupidly. And nodded.

«Good. Cause I like you too. I really do.» Castiel was smiling. A warm smile, nothing like the smug he had on his face before. «And I really want to kiss you. Can I ?» 

Dean was still looking Castiel in the eyes. He couldn’t let go, but he nodded again. He felt like his brain had shut down. All he could think about was “YES PLEASE DO IT”. He didn’t have to wait long after his nod. When he felt Castiel’s lips on his own, he finally closed his eyes.


End file.
